<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>空酒瓶 by jiamulynn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23305885">空酒瓶</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiamulynn/pseuds/jiamulynn'>jiamulynn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Les Misérables - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, drunk!Enjoras, kind of</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:35:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,766</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23305885</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiamulynn/pseuds/jiamulynn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>这一次格朗泰尔难得地保持了相对清醒，喝醉的那个却是安灼拉。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>空酒瓶</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>一切正常，直到一切变得不太正常。</p><p>比方说安灼拉开始喝下他的第三杯酒，而格朗泰尔手里的酒瓶子才刚空了一半。</p><p>“怎么，难道这世上真有嗜酒的灵魂，此刻挤走了原先的旅客，自己住进了这个躯壳？”他神色夸张地看向古费拉克，而后者无辜地眨了眨眼睛。</p><p>“我不知道你在说什么，或许安灼拉只是觉得高兴呢。”</p><p>“连我都知道安灼拉高兴的时候不喝酒。”格朗泰尔眼睛回到了安灼拉身上，小声说道。</p><p>“好吧，那也许是酒精-汽水混合物的作用。但那有错吗？我只是想让酒变得更好喝一点。”古费拉克大幅度地耸了耸肩，他自己也有点口齿不清了。</p><p>“那样很容易喝醉。”公白飞安静地说。</p><p>“可安灼拉喝多的样子实在是有趣，难道你能否认这一点吗？”热安也凑了过来。</p><p>“嘿，”被议论的对象从酒杯里抬起头，他脸上微微有些发红，眼睛比平时湿润些，于是此时他不满的目光也失却了锋利的边角，仅剩一点委屈地看着他们当中的一个又好像谁也没在看。安灼拉低声抱怨，“你们知道我听得到吧。”</p><p>“可你还是在喝。”格朗泰尔提醒道，现在连他都开始有点在意了。</p><p>有些人喝醉的迹象是不知道自己喝多了而持续饮酒。第四杯。这不是什么好兆头。</p><p>安灼拉没回话，舔了舔嘴唇，安静地看着他。</p><p>靠。格朗泰尔在心里说。</p><p>“你们说他会不会突然开始唱歌？”他转开目光问。</p><p>安灼拉皱起了眉。即使是清醒的格朗泰尔和不那么清醒的安灼拉，前者还是有让后者恼火的神奇天赋。安灼拉低下头去玩他的酒杯，又伸手想去拿格朗泰尔的酒瓶子。</p><p>“等——”</p><p>伴随一声惊呼，安灼拉已经用某种方法把酒瓶子里的液体转移到了自己的杯子和地上。或许安灼拉认为自己在倒酒，但其他任何人都不会对此表示认同。</p><p>我觉得他可以不用再喝了。格朗泰尔想。</p><p>“我觉得你可以不用再喝了。”公白飞说。</p><p>安灼拉点了点头，放下了酒杯。格朗泰尔忍不住开始想如果是他说出了这句话，安灼拉还会不会是一样的反应。</p><p>然后他才开始后知后觉地心疼被浪费掉的这半瓶酒。</p><p>后来ABC的孩子们都玩疯了。每个人身边都垒起了高高的酒瓶子，气势十足地两两对饮。安灼拉被安静地留在角落里——这也是头一次——和格朗泰尔坐在一起。</p><p>“说实话，在一开始就把自己灌醉在某种角度上是明智的。”格朗泰尔一边喝着低浓度扎啤一边说。“古费拉克他们的真心话大冒险可真是能把人四岁暗恋过的姑娘都问出来。”</p><p>安灼拉趴在桌子上，闭着眼睛像是睡着了。</p><p>“而我呢，我不一样。”格朗泰尔说，随即低声嗤笑，“拎着我的领子让我讲真心话？这样的人一个没有。谁在乎呀。也没什么不一样的。”</p><p>“不是。”安灼拉的脸还埋在臂弯里，声音闷闷地传出来。格朗泰尔挑起眉。</p><p>“不是一个没有。”那声音一如既往的有如玉石。</p><p>格朗泰尔不置可否地又喝了口酒。连他自己都觉得咽下去的时候咕的有点太大声了。</p><p>“送他回家吧，R。”公白飞不知什么时候出现在他身后，声音一如既往的沉静，只是语速稍微变慢了些。</p><p>“什么？”格朗泰尔几乎是吓了一跳。而安灼拉却没有反应，仿佛真的睡着了。</p><p>“和他们几个相比，你喝的算少的。”公白飞朝那片醉得乱七八糟的青年们偏了偏头。格朗泰尔知道他的意思是他“疯得算轻的”。</p><p>“飞儿你在那边干什么哪！喂R，不许泡他！”古费拉克的声音跨越整个酒馆，呈弧线落到了格朗泰尔的酒瓶子里。</p><p>“我可以拜托你吗？”公白飞叹了口气。</p><p>出于不知道什么原因，格朗泰尔没有拒绝。公白飞把它视作一个承诺，于是对他举了举杯，转身走了。</p><p>-</p><p>让格朗泰尔后悔不是件容易的事情，毕竟他从来没抱什么希望，也就谈不上后悔。但这次不一样。十分钟之后的R只想穿越回十分钟以前，对公白飞温和有礼的请求回以一个粗鲁无礼的“想都别想！”。</p><p>他还想穿越回不知道多久以前，好好锻炼，最好天天泡在健身房里，以得到一个足够强壮的、可以轻而易举地把一个成年男性扛回家的体魄。而不是像现在这样，拖拖拉拉，散散漫漫，道路沉重漫长，像他荒谬又寻不到意义的惨淡人生。尽管安灼拉还能自己挪他的腿，他大部分的重量还是落在了格朗泰尔的身上。</p><p>格朗泰尔把他能想到的所有艺术或者不艺术的黑暗词汇从他薄薄的词典里拎出来，嘟嘟囔囔地含在嘴里，直到罪魁祸首被他从沉睡中吵醒。安灼拉仰起头看他，眉头像往常一样拧紧，眼睛不同往常地眯着。</p><p>格朗泰尔咽了口口水，感觉自己突然同时变得更醉和更清醒。</p><p>“我看不清你。你是谁，要去哪里？”安灼拉仿佛犹豫了一会儿，才下定决心问出这个问题。</p><p>“我可以是……任何一个人。你希望谁送你回家，我就是什么人。你带没带你家的钥匙？”格朗泰尔从未如此镇定。听听他吧，我们的格朗泰尔现在是一个面对审判却英勇无畏的战士。</p><p>“可能在我的口袋里，也可能不在。”审判者回答道。</p><p>“你现在说话开始有点像我了。”</p><p>“如果把一个人太久地放在一种语言环境里，他总会习得那门语言。”</p><p>“你是想说你之前听了我说的话，还是想表达我讲的根本不是人话？”格朗泰尔想插个腰，但是他的手忙于拖着安灼拉往前走，拒绝了大脑的请求。</p><p>安灼拉停了下来，被酒精模糊的理智让他的表情管理有些失效。</p><p>“我只有听了你说的话才能够反驳你。”他深深地皱着眉。</p><p>“——或者赞同你。”安灼拉补充道。</p><p>你哪里赞同过我，我们吵的架比我喝的酒都要多呢。格朗泰尔不说话了。</p><p>于是安灼拉也保持了沉默，金色的头发打着卷儿蹭过格朗泰尔的肩膀。</p><p>-</p><p>这是一场没有硝烟的战争。这是一场和自己的战斗。胜负皆是虚空，战利品只有尊严。格朗泰尔绝不认输，格朗泰尔绝不开口。</p><p>不过，格朗泰尔很难做一个坚定的战斗者，他有点太不认真。也许一不小心就睡着了，错过了冲锋的号角。——他总是打不赢。</p><p>“你家是左转还是右转？”这次也是一样。走到分岔路的时候，他投降了。</p><p>“直行。”</p><p>“那是我家。我问你家在哪？”那其实不是他家，只是他的画室。但他大部分时间都睡在那里，所以没差。</p><p>“直行……三个街区，三层第二间。”</p><p>“我说了那是我——什么？”格朗泰尔略微停顿，有点生气了。“那甚至都不是我家！”</p><p>又一次地，格朗泰尔宁愿相信安灼拉会记错自己的住址也不敢相信他们竟然一直是邻居，毕竟他们从来没在门口遇见过！</p><p>“但我的钥匙可以打开那间屋子的门。”安灼拉说。</p><p>格朗泰尔在巨大的震惊中再次沉默。这下他知道为什么公白飞要让他这个头号不靠谱送他们的领袖回家了。</p><p>“你之前知道我住你家旁边？”而这回他输给了好奇心。</p><p>“你不锁门。”安灼拉小声说，仿佛是因为从门缝偷看过而不好意思似的。不，不是“从门缝偷看”，安灼拉永远不会做这种事。他只是在某个下午临时回家取材料，而格朗泰尔又恰好没有关门。敞开的长方形里面，正对着一方橘红色的夕阳。总是醉醺醺的酒鬼背对着他画画，逆光把他涂成一个黑色的剪影。安灼拉当然不会因为这么一个景象就，怦然心动什么的，他只是在那几秒钟突然忘记了自己本来要干什么。而这无伤大雅。</p><p>“有时候还不关。”他又补充道。</p><p>“没人会偷一个酒鬼的涂鸦。就算他们拿走了，也不过就能换个苹果而已。”格朗泰尔想耸耸肩，不过他在最后一秒控制住了自己，于是他的肩膀不至于磕到安灼拉的脸颊。</p><p>“那是艺术。”安灼拉纠正道。</p><p>“随你怎么说。”R有点高兴。安灼拉看到了他的画。安灼拉看到了他的画而且没有生气！这是一个好现象，一个安全的现象。这说明他还没看到关于他的那部分。</p><p>突然，安灼拉挣扎着从裤兜里摸出了一把钥匙，两人因为这个动作不可避免地相触。等到格朗泰尔那可怜的心脏终于安分下来的时候，他发现他们已经站在那扇格朗泰尔几乎每天都会看到的、熟悉得不能再熟悉的门口了。</p><p>“这就是——”</p><p>“我家。帮我开个门。”安灼拉徒劳地用钥匙戳了几次门锁，还是把它塞到了格朗泰尔的手里。</p><p>这就是——</p><p>格朗泰尔对这扇门投去了全新的、敬畏的目光。它是多么的整洁而肃穆！连一丝一毫的灰尘都不曾沾染，仿佛一尊被雕刻成了长方形的云石雕像。门把手上是有一些细细的摩擦出的纹理，但那反而给了它一种毛皮般的光亮感。这么多天来，他看着这扇门紧紧闭合的样子，却从没想过去看看里面是什么。这么多天来，这都是一扇再普通不过的房门，直到它的主人给了它全然不同的意义。</p><p>格朗泰尔故作平静地接过钥匙。锁孔里面颤巍巍地传出一声响。</p><p>“你之前真的一点儿不知道？”安灼拉放开了格朗泰尔，歪歪斜斜地走进门打开灯，然后像磁石见着磁铁似的猛地被沙发吸去，直到和它完全接触。</p><p>“不知道。你是一直在躲着我吗？”格朗泰尔失礼地四下打量着，尽可能装作自己只是在寻找他家的厨房好给他沏一杯解酒茶。</p><p>“我倒以为是你在躲我。”安灼拉面朝下趴在沙发上咕哝着。</p><p>“先别睡，明天早上你会头痛。”格朗泰尔例行公事般念道。现在他觉得照顾安灼拉是他义不容辞的责任了。他决心先去找找水壶在哪。</p><p>“你关心我？”安灼拉的声音模模糊糊的。</p><p>“新形象？嘿，惊不惊喜，酒鬼大R也会关心人的。”格朗泰尔说。“现在，水壶？”</p><p>“在柜子第二层。茶在第三层。给你自己也沏一杯。”</p><p>“你说什么？”格朗泰尔没听清。</p><p>“……安灼拉也会。”他的声音里带着比平时多得多的情感，这让气氛突然粘稠起来，“尽管他做得并不好。”</p><p>“——呃，我是想问，你刚刚说茶叶在哪？”</p><p>安灼拉侧过身子瞪了他一眼，温暖的氛围无影无踪。“三层。”他一个音节一顿地重复道。</p><p>“就来。”格朗泰尔转向厨房方向大步前进。他现在完全醒了。他的心脏在这一再的刺激下早已超负荷运转，把酒精排得七七八八。格朗泰尔耐心地等着热水烧开，刻意地放空大脑，这样他就不用去想安灼拉刚刚说的那些话究竟是什么意思他在暗示什么而自己又是如何刻意地又让他失望了总是让他失望他根本不配——</p><p>水开了，热气充盈，若有若无地靠近格朗泰尔的卷发。</p><p>这个时候，格朗泰尔意识到这是他们最接近可能的一个机会。也许就是今天。即使不是，那第二天他也完全可以对这一切矢口否认。</p><p>“我可没说过这话！我从不会说这话。你是醉得太厉害，所以做梦了吧？安灼拉？还是你觉得每个人都会拜服在你那云石般的面容和雄辩之下，一个酒鬼当然也没日没夜地渴望着你？”这番讽刺毫无疑问地会让安灼拉恼羞成怒，从而对这个夜晚绝口不提。</p><p>或许也从此会对他绝口不提。但有得必有失，他看得可开了。</p><p>格朗泰尔把这番话演习熟练，再端起刚刚沏好的茶水，向客厅和沙发和安灼拉走过去。</p><p>“我可没说过这话，我从不会说这话……”</p><p>他一路小声温习着，同时每一步都迈得小心翼翼。茶水装得太满了。</p><p>“这个酒鬼当然也没日没夜地渴望着……”</p><p>格朗泰尔到站了，他抬起头。</p><p>“……你。”</p><p>安灼拉没有恼羞成怒。均匀的呼吸声传过来，他已经睡熟了。</p><p>格朗泰尔长长地呼出一口气。那就不是今天。但挺好的，反正他也还没准备好。</p><p>他把茶水小心地放下，又无师自通地把搭在沙发扶手上的毛毯展开在睡着的人身上。在他这么做的时候，安灼拉轻轻地翻了个身，面朝着他。</p><p>不是今天，不是今天。格朗泰尔再三告诉自己。</p><p>他贴心地关了灯，带上门，然后坚定地迈着和去厨房一样的步伐走向隔壁。走进画室的时候，他差点被门口的空酒瓶绊个马趴。</p><p>-END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>